


Girls' Night In

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Frostfall [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Plug, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinktober, Multi, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Mara in the streets, Dibella in the sheets.





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt twofer! Based on the prompt "?? in the streets ?! in the sheets" from Reddit's OCtober thread, as well as the following Kinktober 2018 prompts: Shibari (7th), Toys (9th) and Oral Fixation (17th).

The sun descended lazily into the horizon of Whiterun, bathing the city in a gentle glow as afternoon transcended into evening. Nadine stood at Carlotta Valentia’s stall, the scent of dried frost mirriam and garlic drifting into her nostrils from the eaves as she perused the selection of cheeses.

“I’ll take a wheel of the Goat cheese, please. And a wheel of the Eidar.”

Carlotta’s eyebrow raised. “Big plans this evening, Nadine? I know you love cheese, but even you can’t eat that much by yourself.”

“Just visiting a few friends nearby.” Nadine smiled innocently. “Oh, could I have half a dozen of your red apples, too? And a large cucumber, if you’ve got it.”

Nadine prayed Carlotta didn’t notice the blush that crept over her skin as she happily obliged her order, handing her the large sack of produce with a smile as Nadine handed over her coin.

“What about you, Carlotta? Any exciting plans this evening?”

“Might take Mila to the Bannered Mare for some supper before it gets too rowdy,” Carlotta replied. “After that, probably just curl up in bed with a good book.”

“Sounds good,” Nadine said, smiling as she departed. “Might do the same.”

Nadine greeted the citizens of Whiterun cheerily as she made her way to Honningbrew Meadery, making polite small talk with Lillith Maiden-Loom as she cornered her outside the stables. _No, she didn’t know that Chillfurrow Farm were charging thrice as much for their potatoes as Battle-Born Farm. Oh, she’s a friend of Maven Black-Briar’s? No, Nadine hadn’t heard of the Black-Briar family, but they sounded very important._

Sliding her key into the Sanctum door and hearing the familiar _clink_ , Nadine grinned. She was finally home.

Adrianne Avenicci stood before Nadine, her honeyed brown locks cascading across her shoulders. In Whiterun, she was known as the friendly, stalwart woman who ran Warmaiden’s with her husband Ulfberth. In the Sanctum, she was the dungeon mistress; commanding, powerful and entirely ruthless.

“Good evening, slut. I trust you brought tonight’s refreshments?”

“Yes, Miss.” Nadine retrieved the goods she had purchased from Carlotta’s stall, along with several others.

“Good. Undress.”

Nadine complied, quickly loosening the various knots and hooks of her attire. She shrugged off her dress, letting the fabric fall from her frame on to the cold stone floor. Taking off her shoes, she stood completely naked, save for the pendant around her neck - a collar of sorts, its meaning known only to those within the Sanctum.

“What a wanton minx you are, walking around Whiterun with no undergarments on,” Adrianne purred, smirking. “Hopefully it wasn’t too cold, or else everyone will have been able to see.”

Nadine’s skin flushed with shame and desire; a familiar duo within these walls.

Adrianne raised an eyebrow. “Are you wearing it, pet?”

“Yes, Miss.” Nadine’s blush deepened, feeling herself tighten around the object in question.

“Show me.”

Nadine bent over, displaying to Adrianne the smooth, shimmering moonstone plug that nestled snugly inside her.

“Good. And the other items I asked you to retrieve?”

“I got them all, Miss.” Returning to her satchel, Nadine retrieved the cucumber, a horker tusk, some rope and a bottle of Argonian Bloodwine.

“Well, aren’t we in for an interesting night?” Adrianne’s mouth curled into a sinister smile as she ran the rope through her fingers. “Aela, come tie up the slut.”

Aela made her way across to Nadine, her copper hair blazing like dragon’s fire in the glow of the candlelight. She was well respected among the citizens of Whiterun as a member of the Companions; within the Sanctum she was revered for much darker reasons. Her eyes sparkled as she bound Nadine’s ankles to her thighs, winding the rope neatly and intricately around; priming her prey. Nadine kneeled on the floor, patiently waiting as Aela secured the knots and bound her wrists together with a similar thoroughness. Aela lifted Nadine on to the table, making her gasp as she placed her in the middle and fastened the other end of the rope to the cast iron fixture hanging from the ceiling, leaving her arms dangling above her. _Gods, she was strong. She didn’t even break a sweat._

“Table’s all set,” Aela said, gesturing towards the newly-bound centrepiece. “Let’s eat.”

Nadine watched as the women feasted; eagerly devouring thick slabs of cheese with Jazbay grapes and slices of sweet red apple, tearing apart fresh crusty bread and layering it with pieces of smoked salmon and salt-cured beef, washing it all down with the deep, rich coloured Argonian Bloodwine. Occasionally, they paused to feed Nadine small morsels, grazing their fingers across her passion-plumped lips as they eased a soft, pliant grape or a juicy slice of apple in between. Every flavour seemed to be amplified, Nadine’s mouth watering exquisitely in response. They gave her sips of the wine along with it, much of it missing her mouth and running down her chin, dripping and dribbling on to her exposed breasts and staining her pale skin. The heady, aromatic flavour warmed her through, mingling with her already burning desire.

“How you holding up, whelp?” Aela asked through a mouthful of cheese and bread. “Arms and legs feeling okay?”

“My arms are a little sore, Miss. Legs are fine, though.”

“This is why we don’t let mages into Jorrvaskr,” Aela sighed, brandishing her dagger as she stood. “Just don’t have the constitution. Couldn’t even fend off a butter knife, never mind strong Nord steel.”

Nadine trembled as Aela closed the gap, her blade mere inches away from her bare, vulnerable flesh. She clenched her eyes shut, eventually breathing a sigh of relief as she heard the sound of rope being severed and felt her still-bound hands fall down to join the rest of her body. Aela’s hands caressed her, soothing her trepidation as she was laid down flat, her legs still bound and spread wide.

“Did you get your fill of the Argonian Bloodwine, sweet pet?” Adrianne smiled at Nadine through half-lidded, deep brown eyes. _Gods, she could disappear in them._

“Yes, Miss. Thank you very much.”

“Did you know it’s supposed to aid waterbreathing?” Adrianne quirked her eyebrow. “That’s extremely useful, since we’re both going to be sitting on your face most of this evening.”

Nadine gasped, feeling her desire coil and build in her core, wetness dripping from within. Mouth dry and voice hoarse with need, Nadine spoke.

“Please, Miss.”

Two simple words, but ones that held so much weight. Adrianne lifted Nadine’s head and trickled a little more of the wine into her mouth before straddling her, lowering the warm, slick wetness of her cunt down on to Nadine’s moist lips.

Nadine licked and lapped at her mistress ravenously, savouring every delicious drop of her gorgeous secretions. She moaned into Adrianne as she felt the woman grind against her, Nadine’s nose and tongue becoming intimately acquainted with the deepest parts of her. She was surprised at how untroubled her breathing was. _The wine must be working._

A sharp, muffled gasp escaped Nadine as she felt something cool and hard be pressed into her, its gentle ridges providing uniquely exquisite sensations. Aela continued to work in the horker tusk as she began to lave Nadine’s clit with her tongue, making her cry out into Adrianne and spur on her own tongue’s attentions. Adrianne chased her release, Nadine writhing in tortured arousal beneath her as she sought to impart on her mistress the same pleasure she was currently receiving.

Nadine suckled and moaned as she felt Adrianne’s orgasm crash violently over her, the woman’s body tensing and jerking sporadically as her cunt convulsed and throbbed. Adrianne’s wetness flooded her mouth, Nadine lapping up and savouring every last sweet drop as she felt her own pleasure burn and grow deep within her, building with tremendous force as Aela continued pumping in the tusk and tonguing her clit. Every nerve ending in her was ablaze, and each sensation built until the cumulative effort consumed her, waves of pleasure coursing through her body as she came furiously. Even Adrianne couldn’t completely muffle her wails of anguished ecstasy, her pleasure overwhelming her as her cunt gripped to the tusk and her arsehole around the plug, unsure if she wanted Aela’s attentions to stop or keep going forever.

Adrianne climbed off Nadine, Aela’s ministrations slowing as she did so, allowing Nadine a moment to recover from the violent bout of intense pleasure she had just experienced. Her body shuddered and twitched, aftershocks of her orgasm still coursing through her. Adrianne and Aela stroked her cheek as she settled, cooing gentle words of approval in her ear.

Adrianne’s brown eyes blazed like the warm coals of a hearth. “Still with us, pet?”

“Yes, Miss.” Nadine beamed back, her voice dreamy and lilting.

“Good. Let’s take a minute, then you can attend to poor Aela, hmm?”

Nadine nodded enthusiastically, happily accepting more of the wine as it was trickled into her wet, dripping mouth, sighing as she felt Adrianne’s lips kiss hers. The pair’s tongues entwined, the taste of Adrianne joining to mingle with her sex and the wine in Nadine’s mouth, intoxicating her wholly. _Gods, how could one person be so perfect? She would travel to the depths of Oblivion and back just to kiss her._

Adrianne broke the kiss, moving to make room for Aela, situating herself between Nadine’s legs as the huntress straddled her face. Nadine felt the soft, gentle tickle of Aela’s copper pubic hair against her face as she lowered herself onto her mouth, the muscles of her thighs rippling above her. Aela was rougher and faster than Adrianne had been, grinding her soaked sex firmly against Nadine’s eagerly lapping mouth, gripping her hair to gain purchase as she used her bound prey as she saw fit. Nadine felt something larger be pressed against her slick opening, gasping at the girth of it as it stretched her still sensitive cunt.

Nadine moaned into Aela, feeling the cucumber be pushed deeper into her, the produce filling her overwhelmingly at first, then feeling extremely pleasurable indeed as Adrianne teased and toyed with her clit.

“I wonder if Carlotta Valentia knew what you had in store for this particular item of her produce this evening?”

Nadine lapped hungrily at Aela as she grunted into her, spurred on by Adrianne’s words. _She didn’t care. Actually, she did care. That’s what made it so maddeningly fucking hot._ Aela continued riding her face, furiously and without quarter as Nadine struggled to keep up, driven completely to distraction by the pleasure building up and overwhelming her once more.

Nadine’s orgasm snuck up on her, the ferocity and force catching her completely off guard and taking her breath away. She gasped for air, still sucking and licking at Aela’s cunt, her attentions picking up in intensity as if the huntress’ own release would give her the oxygen she desperately needed. Aela’s muscular thighs held Nadine’s face in a vice grip as she came hard over her, grinding and humping as she chased every last inch of her release, her desire running slick and wet across Nadine’s face.

Quickly, Aela dismounted, giving Nadine a chance to catch her breath. She choked and gasped down air voraciously, face ablaze and covered in her lovers’ leavings, smiling a wide, indulgent smile. Aela’s lips kissed hers as she cut her loose from the rope, their tongues entwining as she wriggled free from her bindings. Adrianne slowly removed the cucumber and the moonstone plug, surfacing to join them, nuzzling in and taking turns to kiss them both before suggesting they cuddle somewhere warm and comfortable.

The three women climbed into bed, Nadine nestled between Adrianne and Aela. Her softer, plumper body in contrast to their more muscular figures; her pale milky skin beautifully contrasting against the deep beige-brown of Adrianne’s and the sunkissed, freckled beauty of Aela’s. Their hair tangled together; brown on black on copper, with every shade in between glimmering in the faint candlelight.

“I told Carlotta I was going home to curl up in bed with a good book,” Nadine giggled. “I suppose I wasn’t lying about the first part.”


End file.
